Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Geddon
by debdal6
Summary: The story picks on immediately after the ending of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, so make sure you have seen it before reading this. The first few chapters will develop Miles and Gwen's relationship and after that we get down to the threat that is looming over the Multiverse.
1. Got A Minute?

**A/N: **Whenever text is written in _Italics_, the dialogues are actually thoughts of an individual.

_Italics_ encased in forward slashes (/) represent a time skip or flash back.

Astrisks (********) depict a scene change

Last but not the least based on the response I get, I may make a Character list later down the line which will contain the name of the Spider-individual, their reality number and a short description of them with a picture for easier understanding. But that all depends on you guys.

Now, Enjoy the story

******(Location: Earth-1610)**

**Miles's POV**

_Okay, Let's do this one last time, yeah? For real this time. My name is Miles Morales, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for like 2days I have been the one and only Spider-Man. I think you know the rest; I finished my essay, saved a bunch of people, got hit by a drone, I did this with my dad, met my roommate finally, slapped a sticker where my Dad is gonna never find it. And when I feel alone, like no-one understands what I am going through; I remember my friends who get it. I never thought I will be able to do any of this stuff, but- I can. Anyone can wear the mask; You could wear the mask. If you didn't know that before, what would you be now. Sounds Spider-Man, and I'm not the only one, not by a long shot._

_Now, Back to the story._

**TPP**

Miles finally fell on his bed after a long night of being Spider-Man. He just put on his headphones and Sunflower blasted through them calming him down.

_Needless to say I 'm keeping her check_

_She was all bad-bad, Never the less_

_Callin' it quits now, baby I 'm a wreck_

And then he heard it, "Miles", it felt like Gwen's voice- he thought he was imagining it. But then he heard it again, he couldn't mistake her voice. His eyes snapped open and saw a familiar swirl of colours before him and then his eyes fell on her.

"Miles! You got a minute?" said the familiar blonde girl who was South-African but had no accent because she was raised here

Miles smiled at her; he didn't expect to see her so soon again.

******(Location: Earth- 65)**

It's only been two days, she knew it. But then she stared at the 'Pen' shaped device again which she held in her hand right now. She had grabbed it at the Alchemax facility back in Miles' dimension back when she infiltrated it. It looked like something important to her back then but it wasn't until last night when she realized what it actually was.

_/Last Night/ _

She had pressed a button on the device and the familiar swirl of colours of an interdimensional portal ripped open in front of her. It wasn't a giant portal that was opened by the super collider underneath Brooklyn in Miles' world and the portal wasn't sucking her in like it had done earlier. Instead it looked like just a pathway to another dimension. She had realized it was a miniature collider or something and shut it off quickly. She was scared to death that she might have done something that might affect the multiverse.

_/Present/_

She stared at the 'Pen' at present, thinking hard, trying to decide what to do. She hasn't noticed any anomalies since that little incident last night which meant this device didn't affect the whole multiverse but only opened a pathway to certain dimensions. Could that be it, could she see him again? Miles' was her only friend in two years after Peter's death, she wanted to see him again. Finally giving in to her heart's desires she opened a portal to Miles' dimension.

_/Time Skip/_

Miles was sitting on Gwen's bed staring at the huge posters of renowned rock bands that adorned the walls of her room. But his eyes got stuck on one poster, the poster of the Mary Janes. Sitting there behind the drums was the girl of his dreams looking as lively as a squirrel. Though they were just friends at present he couldn't stop thinking about her in other ways.

_He had to stop doing this and be in the present,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head he got rid of his thoughts.

Gwen had entered the washroom almost ten minutes ago and she hadn't stepped out yet. Just as he was thinking about this, Gwen stepped out of the washroom. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white one shoulder top, her hair looked kind of cute? Well it was Miles' handy job that she didn't have half of her hair so he wouldn't comment. But to him she looked absolutely stunning.

Gwen said, "Hey, ready to head out?". That brought back Miles from his day dreaming session back to reality.

Miles said, "Of course, let's go".

With that they took their sling bags which had their suits, just in case, and jumped from the fire exit into the side alley and started walking. They walked out of the side alley and out into the main street. He thought of striking a conversation but couldn't think of anything but then it struck him that he was in her dimension. It was the most obvious thing to start a conversation with. Miles started taking notice of the small differences between their worlds. Everything had more of a blue, pink and green shade.

"Well, your universe is more biased with blue, green and pink I must say", said Miles.

"Well the difference in colours was also the first thing I noticed when I was stuck in your dimension", Gwen said.

"So, what are we planning on doing so early in the morning? Sun hasn't even risen yet", asked Miles.

"I was just thinking of taking a stroll down the street and then taking you to a place before sunrise", Gwen answered.

Miles was curious, he asked," What place?"

"You will know when we reach there", Gwen answered firmly.

_That was the usual Gwen- cute, stunning, composed and funny_, Miles thought to himself.

Meanwhile Gwen was busy in her own thoughts, _He looks kind of cute right when he is curious? What am I even thinking about he is a friend, Arghh!, _Gwen just rambled away in her mind until she noticed they had reached their destination.

She looked at Miles, who was already looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Their eyes connected which caused him to blush?

_Well, I must have started daydreaming now_, Gwen thought to herself before grabbing Miles by his arm and slipping into an alleyway. They were in an alley two streets away from the Empire State Building right now.

"We have arrived!", Gwen said chirpily.

Miles looked confused, "This is your place? Another alley?"

"Not here stupid, we are going to cover the remaining distance by swinging. You are going to need your web shooters and your mask", Gwen said while putting them on herself.

"I already have my web-shooters on, just give me a second I will pull out my mask", Miles said still confused on where she was planning to take him.

Miles pulled on his mask and they started swinging together. Gwen was swinging with accuracy like it was some form of art while Miles was like that kid who has recently got his first skateboard, trying to be stylish while swinging but greatly decreasing his speed and efficiency in the process.

"Now up!" shouted Gwen as they neared the Empire State building.

Both of them pointed their web-shooters upwards and landed on the roof of the Empire State building.

"Well- ", Miles was cut short by Gwen.

"Look at that side of the sky!", Gwen almost shouted in awe.

Miles was dumbstruck by the beauty of the scenery; he had seen many sunrises before but none felt like this one. He was stunned by all the shades of colour in the sky. They sat on the ledge of the building pulling off their masks watching silently as the sun was rising. Well not quite actually, because Miles was busier observing the blonde girl beside him under the warm light of the rising sun.

His trance was broken by Gwen's soft voice questioning him, "So how have you been holding up with being Spider-Man?"

Miles was a little taken back by this question but recovered quickly and said, "It's been quite well actually; you see I saved a bunch of people, stopped 3 car chases and 5 bank- "

"I'm not talking about that Miles, I mean have you been hurt badly till now?", Gwen asked.

_Was that a tinge of worry he heard in Gwen's voice? _But then his mind wandered off to his encounter with Kingpin; _he had nearly died that day and who knows what would have fallen on the multiverse if he didn't get back up that day. He didn't want to tell Gwen all this, he didn't know why._

"Well no, not that bad anyways", Miles answered firmly.

Gwen wasn't convinced but decided to let it slip while Miles was rummaging his brain for something to change the topic.

"Well you swing like it's some form of art you know?", Miles asked trying to change the topic.

Gwen's expressions softened a bit at that and she said, "Well I have been training as a Ballerina since the age of 6 so, it just trickles down to my swinging."

"You are a Drummer AND a trained Ballerina?", Miles asked in awe.

"Well yeah, it's been quite a while actually", Gwen answered with her signature smirk.

In his mind Miles thought, _she is the definition of perfection while I'm just a street Graffiti artist struggling to balance my life at school and as Spider-Man, how can I ever win her?_

He was thinking all this when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

Gwen asked, "Hey? What were you thinking?"

"Oh, it was nothing", Miles replied quickly. He had been caught red-handed by Gwen day dreaming about her.

"Well, I was asking you what do you do? Like dancing, singing, painting, things like that", Gwen asked him.

_Well he was a Graffiti artist and actually had started learning hip-hop when he was 9. But it had been years since he had formally practiced._ He decided to go with it anyways.

"Well you know I'm a self-proclaimed Graffiti artist and I know a little of hip-hop dancing", Miles said.

Gwen's eyes lit up at that and Miles was sensing something disastrous was about to happen.

So, he added quickly, "But I'm no professional like you, I haven't danced in something like 5years"

He thought this would diffuse the situation but it didn't seem to do the trick, her eyes were still glittering. It would be a disaster if she asked him to dance.

"I really like Graffiti art you know; do you have some of your art? I really want to see some", Gwen said after what felt like ages to Miles.

_So that was what the glittering was about_, Miles and heaved a sigh of relief then reached for his sling bag. Luckily, he had thrown one of his sketchbooks along with his suit and he handed that over to Gwen.

Gwen turned the pages of his sketchbook slowly, totally engrossed in his art works while Miles was totally engrossed in Gwen's face.

"Well you are quite good actually you know. Far-above the level of a self-proclaimed artist as far as I know", Gwen said after going through his whole sketchbook.

That sounded sweet to Miles, Gwen who was the definition of perfection to him praising his art.

"You think you could make a graffiti art of me too?", Gwen asked smiling.

"Okay I would try and show you the next time we meet.", Miles said

Gwen blushed a little at this, she didn't expect such readiness from Miles at drawing her graffiti but she hid it away before he could see it. They started to talk about random topics and the dawn drifted away slowly with them chattering and laughing away at each other's antics like normal teenagers, that is as normal as it gets for teenagers with spider powers.

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Miles realized he has to go to school; _Shoot I'm going to be late_, he thought to himself.

"Gwen, I must go back now as I have scho- ", just as Miles was finishing his sentence, he felt a weird sensation kick in. He got away from Gwen because he felt his Venom strike was getting out of control and just after that he did a weird dance move before falling on the ground.

"I think I venom striked myself", Miles said to Gwen who was looking at him in horror.

"No, you glitched, your atoms are unstable in this dimension", Gwen said with a tinge of sadness hidden in her voice.

"No, I am fine", said Miles while dusting himself off.

"Miles, you must go back now, you can't stay here", Gwen answered with the sorrow more visible in her voice now.

_I can't leave now, she looks miserable_, Miles thought to himself.

"Hey, I can stay a little bit longer don't worry", Miles said trying to lighten the situation.

But Gwen was not swayed by this and said firmly, "You were talking about going back anyways, you have school too."

_She is talking sense but I don't want to leave her miserable like this_, Miles thought to himself and then a bright idea struck him.

"Okay, you are right I must go back now but we can meet again right with the help of that 'Pen' thingy, right?", Miles said smiling.

Gwen lightened a bit at that and smiled before answering, "Well we both have tight schedules but we can work out a time. You are free at night, right? After your patrol?", Gwen asked.

"Anytime for you Gwen", Miles answered.

At that their eyes locked for a second and Gwen thought to herself, _Did he just try to flirt with me?_

She broke the eye contact and said, "Well you must get going now its 7:45 already, you will get late if you stay here any longer."

"Yeah, right", Miles said trying to keep the sadness from creeping into his voice.

Gwen opened a portal at that and Miles was going towards it with a sad smile waving back at Gwen.

_I can't hold it any longer, he is my only friend in years and I may never see him again_; Gwen thought to herself and pulled Miles back at her who was halfway through the portal already and hugged him tightly.

She said, "Don't forget me even if you meet my counterpart in your universe."

Miles though taken aback by this sudden intimacy said, "How can I forget you Gwanda" and gave her a goofy smile.

They broke from their embrace and Miles walked towards the portal then turned back and said sadly, " Bye Gwen".

She replied, "Bye Miles" and he walked through the portal after that with Gwen closing it behind him.

"Forever" she said meekly to herself while holding back tears.

******(Location: Earth-928)**

"So how was it meeting the Spider-Man of Earth-67?", Lyla asked Miguel already knowing the answer.

"He is an idiot who doesn't understand anything and likes to point at everybody", Miguel answered frustrated with his last encounter.

The sound of Lyla's laughter was echoing all over the place when she heard that.

"Well, At least you became the first person to make an autonomous multiverse jump!", Lyla said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah, well did you finish the other Goobers?", Miguel said trying to switch the topic.

_His holographic assistant could get irritating at times but she was the only being he could confide in fully_, Miguel thought to himself.

"Well, first of all it's a Gizmo not a Goober. And secondly, I will need at least some months' time to perfect the Gizmo and make one for all the Spider-people of the dimensions known to us in the multiverse as is your intention", Lyla said.

"Some Months?", Miguel groaned.

"Don't cry like a child Miguel, I'm doing the best I can especially after seeing this", Lyla said and a screen lit up in front of Miguel.

Miguel straightened and asked Lyla, "Where is this? Just brief me on the incident."

"It's on Earth-65 and just see the whole thing you will get what I'm saying", Lyla answered and with that the footage started to play following a blonde girl who Miguel recognized as Spider-Gwen of Earth-65 and a Puerto-Rican teenager who was the Spider-Man of the Ultimate universe.


	2. Dimension Hopping

Dimension Hopping

******(Location: Earth-1610)**

Miles was swinging back to his dormitory thinking about Gwen. It had been 4 months since they parted in Gwen's dimension. She hadn't tried to contact him again after that. Something in him knew maybe she wasn't going to; it was not possible because either of them would fade away into oblivion if they stayed in each other's dimension for too long. He knew in her voice that this goodbye was a final one, he won't be able to see her again; he sighed thinking about it.

As Miles entered his dorm room through the window, he casually asked Ganke, "So how much time do we have for class Ganke?"; when his eyes fell on the figure clad in a dark blue almost black suit with a red spider skull logo embossed on its chest sitting on Miles' bed. His eyes then stole a glance at Ganke who was sitting in his chair gawking at the person.

Miles' spider senses started tingling and he realized, "You are like me…"

The man pulled off his mask and said, "Hey-" extending his hand, "My name is Miguel O'Hara and I'm Spider-Man from the year 2099."

Miles shook Miguel's hand but had a million questions racing through his mind which he asked in quick succession:

"How did you come here?"

"Aren't you disintegrating and will fade into oblivion if you stay here for too long?"

"Is something wrong in your dimension?"

"Is Kingpin on the loose?"

The last question directed more at Ganke than Miguel

Miguel looked taken aback and said, "Woah-woah slow down there, breathe a bit."

After seeing Miles calm down a bit Miguel started to answer Miles questions, " Nothing is wrong with my universe and nobody is on the loose in your universe. I came here with the help of this-" showing him clumsy looking black and red coloured watch with a screen showing a map with different places named as 1610, 616, 65... "and this is the thing which is stabilizing my atoms in your universe. It is a dimension hopping device which I made myself "He took a quick breath and continued, "I'm here because I wanted to give you this-" handing him over a similar watch just a lot cooler with Miles signature colour scheme and then Miguel started to speak again, "I'm going around the multiverse giving everyone a dimension hopper so we can call other Spider people if we need their help and can better connect with each other."

That means with this he can meet Peter B., Spider-Ham, Noir, Peni and Gwe-

"Hey, do you have a similar watch for Gwen Stacy or Spider-Woman.", Miles asked the excitement barely concealed in his voice.

"You are talking about Gwen Stacy of Earth-65 right? Spider-Woman? If yes, then yeah, I do have a watch for her", Miguel smirked while answering. He already knew the answer, he had seen them part their ways after Miles glitched._ They were just teenagers after all with already spider powers in the mix to complicate things up and to watch them getting torn apart from that one another for whom they felt their first innocent attraction towards instead of dating each other was heart wrenching to watch to say the least__; _Miguel thought to himself, he is a very reserved person and these kinds of issues don't bother him, but in their case it did.

Miguel was deep in thought about them because he didn't notice the colour changes Miles' face went through on seeing Miguel's smirk after telling Gwen's name. But he finally came up with something to switch the topic and to save him some more embarrassment

"Who is even assigning these names to our dimensions?", Miles asked.

"Well I am just assigning them names and numbers at random after calculating their exact position in the multiverse and then entering them as records in the database along with their respective Spider-person. If you want find a specific person you just have to search the database for them with your watch. You can connect it with a computer and use all the watch's functionality on a bigger screen except opening interdimensional portals. It also has an interdimensional texting feature and holotime for speaking to the person you want without going to their dimension. Oh, I forgot to mention that if you connect your mobile device with the watch it will remain connected in your dimension meaning that you will receive the calls and messages coming to your phone in which ever dimension you are", Miguel finished almost panting because he told all that in one go.

Miles looked stunned at first, trying to process all the information but he still had some more questions.

"How do I do all that? I mean connecting this to a laptop or mobile?", Miles asked.

Miguel groaned still gasping for air then answered, "It's all explained in the manual which is there in the watch you can see for yourself."

Miles was observing the watch face thinking how was he supposed to read from it and Miguel as if already knowing his next question told that, "Just twist the dial clockwise to project whatever is on the screen upwards as an hologram and anti-clockwise to close the hologram."

Miles was fiddling with the watch when another portal ripped open, he wanted ask for Gwen's watch so that he could give it to her as a surprise, but before he could ask a white and black watch came through the portal and Miguel catched it.

He looked at Miles and said, "Do me a favor and deliver this to Gwen Stacy of Earth-65 in your leisure. I still have many more watches to deliver and explain it to them like you" handing Miles over Gwen's dimension hopper watch. With that Miguel went through the portal which closed behind him.

Miles looked at the two watches in his hand then at Ganke who was still a little stunned to say the least. Miles was going to speak but Ganke spoke first, "Look man I know this was crazy but right now we need to reach our Physics class which is due in the next 7 minutes."

******(Location: The Hub, Earth-928)**

"So, who is next", Miguel asked Lyla as soon as he returned to his base.

"Peter B. Parker, Earth 616", Lyla answered handing him over the another gizmo.

She opened a portal and Miguel was walking through it when Lyla said, "Miguel it's good to see you… You finally caring for someone again."

"I don't know what you are talking about", Miguel said while going through the portal.

Lyla sighed thinking; _C__ome on, Miguel doesn't think he can hide things from her._

******(Location: Great Web)**

Miguel is going through the Great Web to Earth-616. He was thinking to himself; _Well Lyla was kind of right, he cared for Miles but he had no idea as to why._ With that he saw portal opening in front of him and walked in on Peter kissing MJ.

"Well, I say I came at the wrong time, didn't I?"

******(Location: Earth-65)**

Gwen was atop a building sitting on the ledge, her legs dangling in air. She was listening to some music while surfing through her gallery of collages she had made with only 3 pictures of her and Miles.

_Girl, you are doing a great job of moving on_\- Gwen thought to herself sarcastically. It has been 4 months since she last saw Miles and though she wanted to meet him pretty bad, she wasn't going to, she has to restrain herself, it was for the best of both of them. She had decided this that day only; when Miles glitched in front of her as if reminding her this wasn't going to work. _S__he may have to see her only friend in a long time evaporate before her eyes if they continued like thi__s._ _'Friend' was that all he was in her life? In the four months she hasn't seen Miles, she hasn't moved on over him but only realized that she didn't want Miles only as a friend but more than that, much more than that.__ With Peter she had felt a different kind of ease, but this attraction towards Miles was not like that, this has been the first time she felt like this for someone__._ Then her thoughts slowly started drifting towards her dad.

_RIGHT!_\- she suddenly exclaimed in her mind, _she had to go meet her dad._

Just when she was about to jump off from the building to swing towards the hospital, she heard Police sirens.

_Life of a spider never changes, right?-_ She said sarcastically to herself.

"Okay I will go to see dad just after I stop this little car chase of theirs" she muttered while jumping off the building towards the car chase

******(Location: Earth-1610)**

Miles could barely concentrate on his classes with the thoughts of seeing Gwen again. He always liked Gwen more than a friend and the thought of seeing that 'more than a friend but not his girlfriend' friend again excited him. Thankfully today was a half day and weekend too. So, Miles didn't have to slog through a full day of school with Gwen dominating his thought process. He could go to meet her tomorrow as the first thing in the morning.

He met up with Ganke after classes telling him that Miguel was there quite a while before Miles and he had explained him everything before Miles had arrived.

"So, you are finally going to see that blonde girl from another dimension again and, stop annoying me about missing her and wanting to meet her but not knowing how to…", said Ganke.

Well Miles blushed a little at this but quickly recovered and said, "You know I was thinking of going tomorrow morning itself."

"Well that's good, you can stay back for the weekend if she wants you to." Ganke shot back with a dirty smirk on his face

"I can't just disappear for the whole weekend, what would I even tell my parents?" Miles asked Ganke with a questioning look.

"Well about that I think it's about time you tell your parents that you are Spider-Man.", he noticed Miles change in expression but continued anyway, "I think they already suspect you know, after all your father is a cop and last Monday you had the bottom half of your mask ripped off while fighting the Green Goblin. It was kind of like all over the media and I think it should be you who tells them this, not them finding out by themselves"

They arrived at the front of Ganke's house and he pressed the doorbell. "Well think about it, will you?", Ganke asked.

Miles answered, "Yes… Yes, I will", already deep in his thoughts.

He waved at Ganke as he closed the door and Miles started walking the final distance between Ganke's place and his home. They both lived in Brooklyn, just two streets apart.

He reached his place and thought to himself, _To__ do the hell with it, I will tell them today._

He was about to press the bell but the door opened before he could press it. In the doorway stood his dad, his expressions softer than usual and he hugged Miles.

Picking up Miles luggage behind him Jeff said, "Come on son go inside, I am bringing your things"

_Now this was getting weirder. Was he some imposter dressed up as his dad but his Spider-senses would have gone off by now if it was._

In the living room Rio was sitting with two empty glasses and empty jug of water. _She was looking worried AF. Something has definitely happened; his revelation would have to take the back seat for no__w._

Miles asked both his mom and dad together as Jeff came into the room behind him with his things, "Mom, Dad what has happened? Has someone… Anything else has happened?"

Jeff sat down beside Rio signaling Miles to take the seat opposite to them.

As Miles sat down Jeff said, "Miles we are worried for you."

_What happened did __I__ mess up __my__ History grades again? Oh, come on they can't be this worried for __my__ grades only, please be that only_\- he said in his mind,

Rio spoke next, "Miles you know that you can tell us anything right? We will stand by your side until you are doing something wrong."

Jeff spoke again, "Yeah Miles is there something you want to let us know? Something you have been hiding for months now?"

_So that was it, they had discovered he was Spider-Man on the day he was planning his grand reveal. I tell you man I'm cursed with bad luck_, Miles rambled away in his mind.

He had made a decision, he shot a web out of his web shooters which he was already wearing when he entered the house and brought back a bottle of water from the dining table. He poured some for his parents in the two glasses that lay there on the tea table and began to speak.

"Yes, Mom and Dad I'm the person who has taken up the mantle of Spider-Man after Peter Parker's death…", Miles began planning on leaving no stone unturned.

But his father interjected, " Miles we have guessed that and we have been worried sick for you ever since we got the wind of it."

"We need to know that you are not doing all this and risking your life out there because you think it's cool to follow Peter Parker's footsteps if you somehow have the same powers", his mother joined in.

Miles quietened them both by saying, "I was going to disclose this to you today anyways so let me start from the beginning and come to today morning. Just be patient because it's quite a mouthful and it's going to take a while", with that Miles began narrating the whole story of how he became Spider-Man.

He told them everything from how he got his powers, Peter being murdered by Kingpin in front of him, the other Spiders coming through that Super Collider gizmo, how he wasn't good at being Spider-Man at first, how he messed up big time, how Uncle Aaron was the Prowler and was shot by Kingpin for sparing his life when he knew it was Miles behind the mask, how he couldn't gain control of his powers so his friends from other dimensions left him behind at his dorm tied up for his own safety, how Jeff's word were finally what caused Miles to gain control of his powers, him taking the leap of faith, saving Peter from Doc Ock at the collider, sending the other Spider people back to their dimensions, his final battle with Kingpin which Jeff had partly witnessed, him going to Gwen's world to meet her four months earlier, to this morning when Miguel showed up and gave him the dimension hopping watch, and last but not the least his feeling about Gwen.

It had almost been 3 hours by the time he finished.

Both his parents just stood up and hugged Miles tightly now knowing what their son has been through in just a span of four months.

"We are proud of the person you have become Miles, and in many ways, you have exceeded our expectations", his dad said to him.

"We know you blame the death of Peter Parker and your Uncle on yourself in some way. But it's not your fault Miles, you can't save everyone. Your Uncle may have been the Prowler but I'm sure he was still proud of you when he died. We are all proud of you Miles and we want you to know it", Rio said to her son sobbing a little in between.

Miles broke down in their arms, it had been a long time since he had been like this in front of them.

The family hug continued for a while until Jeff cracked the nut, "So my little son has a girlfriend, what was her name again, Gwen right?"

"Well you will be going to give the watch to Gwen tomorrow, you can stay there for the weekend if you want to and if she lets you." Rio said while giving Miles a knowing glance.

_Well of course he wasn't going to stay there if Gwen didn't want him to__._

"Come on son we can talk more over the dinner", Jeff said while finally breaking the hug.


End file.
